Um problema chamado Robin
by Shihouin Yuushirou
Summary: "Por mais que de fato tivesse apreciado o que viu de diferente naquela menina maltrapilha que conheceu em Ohara há tantos anos atrás, para ele, ainda, era só uma menina."
1. Era só uma menina

Três da tarde. Tempo úmido, do tipo quente e desconfortável, diga-se de passagem. Mas nunca era tempo ruim para se tirar um cochilo rápido, não para o Almirante Aokiji. Este resolvera aproveitar a breve folga de pouquíssimos dias que possuía para dormir por pelo menos doze horas diárias. Há quem acreditasse na teoria de que Aokiji na verdade não dormia, mas treinava mentalmente para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de criação e manuseio de gelo. Os freqüentes cochilos seriam apenas uma fachada para camuflar seus intensos treinamentos diários. Por outro lado, alguns marinheiros não acreditavam que alguém tão preguiçoso conseguiria um cargo de tão alto escalão na Marinha sem que possua uma boa quantia em dinheiro como herança ou poupança pessoal. Seja lá o que ao certo os membros inferiores pensassem a seu respeito, Aokiji estava se lixando para opiniões alheias. Ele conhecia bem a velha e infalível técnica de indiferença a comentários baseados em suspeitas sem fundamento...

Kuzan planejava tomar chá acompanhado de biscoitos finos para então baixar sua máscara de dormir e cair de cabeça no mundo surreal. E não importava aonde ele iria apagar. O Almirante diversas vezes fora pego dormindo pelos corredores do quartel general, cozinhas, varandas, escritórios, e até quartos que não lhe pertenciam. Sengoku estava cansado de ter que arrastá-lo de seus locais inconvenientes de sesta e levar o Almirante a seu respectivo quarto ou escritório. Nem mesmo quando saíam para pequenas farras – os três: Sengoku, Aokiji e Garp – Kuzan poupava seus superiores de passar vergonha na frente dos marinheiros de cargos mais baixos. Atualmente nem havia mais tempo para farras ou saídas, já que o mundo pirata estava a explodir em novidades e surpresas o tempo todo. A última novidade deixara o Faisão Azul da Marinha num misto de surpresa, alívio e decepção: Nico Robin estava bem, viva e inteira, mas optara por viver na pirataria. A importância dela para o Almirante? Era uma longa e complexa história de deixar qualquer um maluco de dúvidas, a começar pelo fato de ninguém entender o que de fato se passa na cabeça do portador da Hie Hie no Mi pelo mesmo possuir uma personalidade estranha e difícil de interpretar ou prever.

Somente o Almirante da Frota, Sengoku, sabia de um dos maiores segredos de Kuzan. Acontece que o homem-gelo deixou um alvo da impiedosa Marinha fugir, o que normalmente era inadmissível e não esperado dos atos de um Almirante. Aokiji não só deixara a criança Nico Robin fugir, como também a ajudou a fazer isso, criando uma vasta estrada de gelo – que partia do litoral da Ilha de Ohara e se extendia até o oceano – para que ela pudesse escapar sem o perigo de afundar no mar aberto. Ele sabia que estava agindo errado, mas o que podia fazer contra ela? _Era só uma menina_. Oito anos de idade e claramente sem domínio sobre o poder de sua própria Akuma no Mi. Não faria sentido prender uma criança indefesa, desesperada e que acabara de perder tudo o que tinha. Não parecia certo aos olhos de Aokiji. Feito o crime de deixar a pequena fugitiva escapar, ele se sentiu na obrigação de se conter e não mais dar brechas à garota.

- Você fez o que seu coração achou melhor – Sengoku sentiu dificuldades em ordenar as palavras certas.  
>- Você está furioso comigo – disse Aokiji.<br>- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou – o Almirante da Frota passou os dedos polegar e indicador de sua mão esquerda sobre o bigode.  
>- E qual será a minha punição?<br>- Não haverá punição.  
>- Hãa... Por quê? – indagou o Almirante do Gelo.<br>- Deixemos essa história somente entre nós três, certo? – os dedos impacientes agora desciam para a longa barba trançada.  
>- Três? – uma breve dúvida passou pela cabeça do homem-gelo, mas rapidamente ele compreendeu que a terceira pessoa a qual Sengoku se referia só poderia ser Monkey D. Garp – Hãa... Obrigado.<p>

Havia duas razões lógicas para não tornar a confissão de Aokiji pública: seus colegas que compartilhavam do mesmo cargo e os poderosos do Governo Mundial. Se a história repercutisse, Kuzan estaria seriamente ameaçado de uma punição severa, fora que desta forma a reputação da Marinha seria manchada. Imagine só! O famoso Almirante Aokiji Kuzan, o Faisão Azul, um fiel seguidor da Justiça, envolvido em um escândalo envolvendo uma das mais inacreditáveis e surpreendes criminosas do mundo. A Marinha seria alvo de piadas e as pessoas passariam a duvidar da seriedade dela e de seu compromisso de proteger a população civil dos piratas. Um escândalo total! Akainu Sakazuki, o Almirante do Magma, e Kizaro Borsalino, o Almirante da Luz, não hesitariam em punir seu colega com suas próprias mãos. Se tudo fosse depender apenas de Akainu, pior: ele reduziria seu colega do gelo a cinzas com toda a sua fúria, indignação e rancor combinados. Tendo-se uma noção de que gelo pode ser derretido, não era uma boa idéia, afinal, testar a fúria do homem-magma...

Vinte anos se passaram desde o ocorrido em Ohara e, pelos cálculos de Aokiji, a criança Nico Robin tornou-se a _mulher_ Nico Robin. Sim, era verdade que ele tinha preguiça de fazer contas matemáticas, mas este era um caso especial. Ele jamais deixara de pensar naquela garota, no que ela poderia estar fazendo, onde e de quê estaria vivendo, e com quem. Devido à recompensa absurda de 79 milhões de berries – surgida de uma mentira covarde da Marinha – por sua pequena cabeça imatura, ela jamais conseguiria viver normalmente. O mundo é repleto de pessoas maldosas, pessoas vis e interesseiras, do tipo que entregariam fácil uma garota indefesa às autoridades por dinheiro. A preocupação com o futuro de Nico Robin costumava ser a sua maior dor de cabeça das duas últimas décadas. Mas então ele a encontrou novamente em uma bizarra ilha conhecida pelo nome de Long Ring Long, e todo o seu temor de que a garota tivesse sido morta, mutilada ou escravizada desapareceu, dando lugar a uma sensação de alívio, porém, de decepção também por ela ter optado levar uma vida fora-da-lei: viver como uma verdadeira pirata. Ainda assim... _Era só uma menina_.

Por todos esses vinte anos Aokiji sonhara diversas vezes com a menina de Ohara que mexeu profundamente com o seu senso de compaixão. Assassinar um de seus melhores amigos, o gigante Saulo, que na época do incidente na ilha dos arqueólogos era um dos Vice-Almirantes juntamente com o próprio Aokiji, foi uma das piores coisas que Kuzan foi obrigado a fazer em nome da impiedosa Marinha. Ele viu e ouviu que Saulo tinha total razão em tudo que falava enquanto implorava para que o Almirante tivesse piedade da menina de Ohara, mas não podia deixá-lo vivo após a traição do mesmo... Por mais certo que Saulo estivesse. A Marinha levou o caso Ohara ao abismo que separava o aceitável do absurdo. Um caso que poderia ter sido resolvido com negociações e através de processos de omissão de arquivos, e a ordem foi simplesmente de chegar naquele país com um acervo literário tão rico e explodir tudo.

O Almirante ainda lembrava-se da expressão da pequena arqueóloga ao encará-lo pela primeira vez. Os enormes olhos azuis, já vermelhos de tanto chorar, pareciam ter perdido completamente o foco ao presenciar a morte do gigante que a havia salvado da morte minutos antes. Nico Robin não fazia idéia do que fazer naquele momento: correr para ser facilmente alcançada depois, ou ficar para aceitar de uma vez por todas a sua sentença de morte. No máximo ela poderia tentar imobilizar aquele homem de quase três metros de altura e jogar pedras nele, como se fosse adiantar algo. Pensando por um ângulo mais abrangente, talvez a verdadeira razão de ter deixado a filha de Nico Olvia viver tenha sido o arrependimento por ter matado um amigo.

- Kuzan? – uma voz a princípio desconhecida chamou a atenção do Almirante.  
>- Humm...? – Aokiji subiu sua máscara de dormir, deslizando-a da altura dos seus olhos até a fronte.<br>- Biscoitos? – ofereceu-lhe Garp, estendendo um saco de rosquinhas, suas favoritas.  
>- Hãa... Pode ser.<br>A dupla sentou-se um ao lado do outro naquela vasta e luxuosa varanda do andar superior do quartel general.  
>- E então, Kuzan? Está pronto para dar adeus a sua folga passageira? Sengoku me disse que provavelmente retomaremos nossos serviços depois de amanhã.<br>Agora que retirara a máscara, Aokiji percebeu que a tarde já havia se ido, dando lugar ao início da noite, o vasto azul-escuro já cobria todo o céu.  
>- Ele nunca nos dá uma folga digna – resmungou.<br>- Ora, não nos tornamos marinheiros para viver de férias. Trate de se animar e ficar alerta às futuras ordens que receberá.  
>- A folga começou ontem e já estou sendo avisado de seu término. Lamentável...<p>

Antes que tais ordens pudessem ser ditadas oficialmente, Aokiji encontrou uma forma de se distrair uma última vez e evitar o clima tenso – e desnecessário – que breve começaria a se formar dentro do quartel general. Resolveu ir a uma farra, talvez a última por até alguns anos que ainda viriam pela frente. Congelou a porta de entrada de um dos barzinhos mais frequentados pelos marinheiros, o Big Anchor, e a fez destroçar-se, permitindo sua entrada lenta e calmamente articulada. Sentou-se no primeiro banquinho vago do balcão de bebidas, e serviu-se da mais cara vodka disponível, apesar de não ter o hábito de beber. Os outros fregueses o olhavam com curiosidade. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que entra em algum estabelecimento sem ser notado, e isso não se devia somente à sua altura anormal – rumo aos três metros! –, mas também ao seu hábito de agir indiferentemente com todos à sua volta, ainda que sem intenção disto. Cochichos podiam ser escutados claramente agora que estavam a ecoar por todo o bar. Óbvio que Kuzan utilizou sua técnica perfeita de indiferença e ignorou os comentários. O único problema que as fofocas poderiam lhe trazer seria uma reclamação de Sengoku por ele estar enchendo a cara ao invés de estar preparando suas coisas para as viagens marítimas. É claro que no dia seguinte Aokiji despertara em um local diferente de onde estava anteriormente. Hotoke no Sengoku mais uma vez precisou carregá-lo...

Levantou-se sentindo uma bela pontada de cefaléia em sua região frontal, e lembrou-se de ter estado no Big Anchor noite passada. _"Não devia ter bebido"_, concluiu. Sim, ele era fraco para bebidas alcoólicas, ao contrário de Kizaro, que conseguia beber várias doses de vodka sem se alterar... Um segredo do Almirante da Luz que somente os mais próximos tinham conhecimento. Por serem interessantes e às vezes embaraçosos, os segredos dos cinco marinheiros mais poderosos de toda a Marinha atual não deveriam ser espalhados. Pelo menos não em alta escala. Aokiji sabia, por exemplo, que Akainu tinha o hábito de cortar bonsai nas horas vagas e que treinava exageradamente o próprio corpo sempre que lhe sobrava tempo. Não era difícil pegar o Cão Vermelho da Marinha fazendo rápidas flexões ou abdominais com uma boa quantidade de pesos nas costas ou ombros. O impiedoso Sakazuki também gostava bastante de cozinhar, estando sempre em busca de novas receitas sadias para uma melhor distribuição de massa muscular... O maior de todos os hobbies do vaidoso Kizaro: colecionar chapéus, óculos e perfumes de todas as marcas, o que irritava profundamente seu "sobrinho", Sentarou. Este vivia reclamando da quantia de dinheiro que era jogada fora pelo Macaco Amarelo da Marinha em coisas fúteis e bebida, alegando que Borsalino deveria dar menos prioridade às suas vaidades e pensar mais no futuro da Marinha... Com exceção de seu "cansaço eterno", Kuzan sentia-se privilegiado por não possuir hobbies engraçados ou curiosos o suficiente para serem motivos freqüentes de piadas ou fofocas.

Assim que se pôs de pé percebeu o quanto a vodka da noite anterior o afetou: sentia-se como se estivesse pisando sobre nuvens, pois estava difícil manter um equilíbrio estável. O Almirante estava lúcido, pelo menos, mas perdera uma pequena porcentagem de sua capacidade de equilibrar-se.

Este era seu último dia de folga, precisava aproveitá-lo e não passar o dia inteiro trancado em seu quarto esperando o efeito do álcool passar. Iria ao escritório pedir doces de todos os tipos e água, muita água. Não precisou abrir a porta do cômodo, alguém já havia entrado. Sengoku o aguardava.  
>- Já está recuperado de ontem? – a pergunta do Buda não apresentava tom de repreensão.<br>- Sim.  
>- Temos novidades do mundo pirata. Já leu o jornal de hoje? – Sengoku dirigiu-se ao sofá do estabelecimento, onde se sentou.<br>- Huumm... Não – Aokiji sentou-se ao lado do superior.  
>- Veja a manchete! – o Almirante superior jogou um exemplar do jornal oficial da Marinha sobre o colo de Kuzan – Acho que vai te interessar.<p>

"_**Tentativa de homicídio contra o prefeito de Water Seven choca população local**_"

A princípio Aokiji leu sem prestar a devida atenção à matéria, até parar em um parágrafo que mencionava o bando de Luffy Chapéu de Palha. Imediatamente o homem-gelo focalizou em sua mente a imagem de Nico Robin vinte anos mais velha em Long Ring Long. Acidentalmente deixou que suas sobrancelhas se unissem, chamando a atenção de Sengoku.  
>- Nico Robin está em Water Seven, Kuzan.<br>- Por que veio me mostrar isso?  
>- Não acha meio óbvio? Eu pensei em te enviar para lá, para que você possa se redimir de seu erro cometido há vinte anos.<br>Aokiji sentiu um nó na garganta.  
>- Eu não vou.<br>- É sua oportunidade de prender Nico Robin. Ela não é mais uma menina de oito anos de idade.  
>- Envie outro Almirante. Isso não me parece uma ordem – Kuzan segurava o jornal com força.<br>- Sabia que iria recusar – Sengoku levantou-se e tomou o jornal de volta às suas mãos.

- Foi um tipo de teste? – o Almirante do Gelo relaxou.  
>- Mais ou menos isso. Na verdade eu não pretendia te mandar para Water Seven, de qualquer forma. Já enviamos a CP9 para cuidar do caso. Nico Robin será presa com certeza e enviada a Enies Lobby.<br>Uma breve batida na porta anunciou a entrada de Garp.  
>- Hotoke no Sengoku sempre judiando de seu subordinado favorito! – o avô de Monkey D. Luffy parecia animado.<br>- Estava escutando a conversa o tempo todo? – Sengoku abriu um sorriso.  
>- Não resisti... Kuzan, relaxe! Sabemos que esse tipo de serviço não caberia a você.<br>- Infelizmente, Garp, parece que Kuzan ainda não se tornou capaz de reparar o erro de vinte anos atrás.  
>- Não tem a ver com isso... – Aokiji começou, mas foi interrompido por Garp.<br>- Não fale assim com o Aokiji! Não seja cruel, Sengoku – o Herói da Marinha sentou-se ao lado do homem-gelo.  
>- Não é crueldade. Eu só queria livrar a todos nós da Marinha deste fardo do caso Ohara que mantemos a sete chaves. É uma história embaraçosa.<br>- Nico Robin será presa e enviada a Enies Lobby em breve. Não há por que se preocupar tanto assim com ela agora – comentou um Kuzan aparentemente indiferente.  
>- Pensa que me engana, Kuzan? Até o tapado do Sengoku já percebeu a sua afinidade com a última arqueóloga. Sabemos que você nunca será capaz de fazer mal a ela. Só não queremos que você deixe de cumprir o seu dever como Almirante. Eu nunca machucaria o meu neto Luffy, mas se eu cruzar com ele no cumprimento do meu dever, não poderei deixá-lo escapar ileso. É doloroso pensar nesta possibilidade, mas é algo que não posso fingir que nunca acontecerá – a expressão de Garp era de reflexão acompanhada de um sorriso contido.<br>- Eu confio em você, Aokiji Kuzan. Sei que nunca decepcionará a Marinha – foram as palavras utilizadas por Sengoku para encerrar aquela conversa.

Não era mentira o fato de Aokiji ter se sentido apunhalado com o pedido de seu superior para ir a Water Seven prender Nico Robin. Com certeza Garp imaginava que por trás de tudo Kuzan sentia algo pela sétima Chapéu de Palha. O Almirante não se surpreenderia se algum dia escutasse os dois mais poderosos marinheiros conversando a respeito de sua possível paixão pela sobrevivente de Ohara... "Paixão"? Sim, foi essa a palavra que lhe veio à cabeça e ele não estava tão alcoolizado a ponto de não ter idéia do que estava pensando ou fazendo. Não era paixão... Era algum tipo de apreço, afinidade, algo assim... Seria estranho chamar aquele sentimento de "paixão", afinal, ele só a salvou para fazer valer o sacrifício de seu amigo Saulo, que deu a vida para tentar livrar a filha de Nico Olvia de uma morte injusta. Oras, Aokiji não era nenhum quarentão abobalhado e apaixonado por uma jovem mulher de quase trinta anos. Por mais que de fato tivesse apreciado o que viu de diferente naquela menina maltrapilha que conheceu em Ohara há tantos anos atrás, para ele, ainda, _era só uma menina_.


	2. Abstinência

Meia noite. Aokiji ainda não dormira, assim como seus colegas Almirantes, Akainu e Kizaru. Os três haviam resolvido jogar – mais por ideia de Akainu – antes de irem para seus respectivos quartos. Jogo escolhido: Risk. Regras do jogo: o mapa contido no tabuleiro estava dividido em oito partes, cada uma correspondente a um Mar (East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, Grand Line, dois Calm Belt's e New World); cada jogador recebe uma carta com um objetivo a ser cumprido, e aquele que o completar primeiro é o vencedor; o jogo é disputado em rodadas, nas quais os participantes colocam exércitos (pequenos discos disponíveis em seis cores: amarelos, azuis, brancos, pretos, vermelhos e verdes) e atacam seus oponentes; e todos os objetivos consistem em conquistar determinada região do mapa. Começaram a jogar tarde, o que implicava em dizer que não iriam dormir nem tão cedo, visto que Risk normalmente dura muitas horas até que alguém vença. Aokiji não entendeu bem o que Akainu pretendia sugerindo que jogassem, mas também não perguntaria. Melhor que ficasse calado. Estava tão inquieto nas últimas horas que acreditava ser arriscado demais abrir a boca para encarar o Cão Vermelho. Sim, o Faisão estava nervoso, _muito nervoso_. Temia que os outros Almirantes pudessem perceber isso, então tratou de tentar se distrair jogando Risk. Olhava Kizaru de relance só para confirmar que o Macaco estava tão entretido quando o Cão. Pequenas gotas de suor escorriam de sua fronte enquanto tentava interromper seus pensamentos. Passava a mão para enxuga-las, da maneira mais discreta que conseguisse.

– Algo errado, Aokiji? – a voz gutural de Akainu se fez presente.

– Não é nada. – Kuzan respondeu com a voz mais calma do mundo.

– Está suando muito, colega. Está doente? – indagou Kizaru com seu habitual jeito lento de se expressar verbalmente.

– Acho que sim. Talvez... – o homem-gelo sentiu que precisava urgentemente desviar o assunto para outro mais conveniente para si.

– De repente está com febre. – disse o Almirante do Magma antes de voltar a se focar em sua estratégia de ataque no jogo.

– É... – Aokiji engoliu seco.

– Sugiro que depois procure a ala hospitalar do Quartel, Aokiji. – sugeriu o Almirante da Luz, esperando sua vez de jogar os dados.

Ninguém podia desconfiar do motivo de sua ânsia, pensava o Faisão Azul da Marinha. Fizera algo muito errado. E assim que seus colegas pararam de incomodá-lo, sua mente voltou para a cena do crime: estava em Water Seven à procura de Nico Robin. Ele sabia que não deveria se dar ao luxo de ser pego indo se encontrar com a pirata sem que fosse para prendê-la ou mata-la, mas arriscou mesmo assim. Sentia necessidade de ir vê-la após todo o ocorrido em Enies Lobby. Ele mesmo fora à Ilha da Justiça para ver com seus próprios olhos todo o estrago causado pela tripulação dos Chapéus de Palha, e quase não acreditou. Recebera uma ligação em seu Den Den Mushi de comunicação de um dos marinheiros. O homem estava extasiado e falava roucamente:

– Se continuarmos, talvez consigamos pegá-los! Não podemos deixar que as coisas terminem assim! Isso envolve o prestígio da Marinha, não, de todo o Governo Mundial! Precisamos deter os piratas do Chapéu de Palha, bem como a criminosa, Nico Robin. Se possível, eu gostaria da sua permissão para continuar, senhor.

Aokiji fechou os olhos, estava farto de tantas palavras de desespero em prol da imagem da Marinha.

– Já chega.

– Mas...!

– Mesmo com toda essa frota, sem falar no Buster Call, vocês não conseguiram detê-los. – disse o Almirante, calmamente. – E a julgar pela condição de Enies Lobby, está claro que sofremos uma derrota completa.

E o marinheiro desistiu de argumentar contra ou de insistir em ir atrás dos Chapéus de Palha. O portador da Hie Hie no Mi desligou o Den Den Mushi e respirou fundo. Realmente não queria arriscar a vida de seus subordinados enviando-os atrás de Luffy e seus companheiros, até porque, mesmo feridos, eles tinham o incrível dom de surpreender seus inimigos. Por outro lado, sabia que aqueles piratas deveriam estar exaustos e sem grandes condições de revidar a uma perseguição da Marinha. Não queria que Robin corresse perigo novamente, não depois de tudo o que ela – e ele também, internamente – passou desde Water Seven até Enies Lobby. Enfim, para poupar ambos os lados, não autorizou as frotas marítimas a irem atrás do navio de Luffy, e dirigiu-se à cidade-Veneza. Mais tarde recebeu uma nova ligação, dessa vez de Garp, avisando que iria à Water Seven visitar o neto, e resolveu se encontrar com o Vice-Almirante, para irem juntos. O encontro ocorreu sem complicações. O Monkey o recebeu com o seu habitual sorriso enorme.

– Kuzan! – exclamou de seu navio, abrindo os braços – Vamos, suba! Vamos a Water Seven juntos!

A viagem foi tranquila e de poucas palavras trocadas entre os dois grandes marinheiros. Dividiram um vinho, mesmo sabendo que era proibido durante as viagens de missões, enquanto olhavam o mar à sua frente. Ninguém precisava saber, certo?

– Garp-san...

– Sim?

– O que pretende indo a Water Seven?

– Quero ver o meu neto e espanca-lo um pouco antes de nos separarmos novamente! – e soltou sua tradicional gargalhada histérica.

– Devia imaginar – comentou o Faisão, servindo-se de mais um gole de vinho.

– Mas e você? Não me diga que voltou atrás e resolveu ir prender aquela garota...!

– Não, Garp-san. Estou indo em paz – sua expressão tornou-se pensativa, encarando o líquido roxo em seu próprio copo.

– E o que vai fazer então? Conversar com os Chapéus de Palha? – a expressão de Garp começou a mudar para uma mais séria.

– Eu quero _vê-la_, Garp-san... – falou num tom sussurrado, engolindo seco. Não podia arriscar que mais alguém no navio escutasse a declaração.

O Herói arregalou os olhos brevemente. Sabia, Aokiji sentia algo por aquela mulher.

– Você sabe que se Sengoku souber que está indo _ver_Nico Robin, vai te dizer umas boas.

– Ele sabe que gosto de fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

– Mas não sabe que você tem uma queda por ela...

Aokiji corou.

– Não tenho uma queda por ela.

– Tem sim.

– Por que insiste nisso? – virou-se para Garp.

– Eu já estive apaixonado um dia. Sei reconhecer quando um homem está encantado por algumas curvas femininas. – e o Vice-Almirante serviu-se de mais um gole.

– Não estou encantado. – falou sem querer encará-lo. Garp conseguia constrange-lo mesmo nas mínimas coisas.

– Kuzan...

E o Almirante virou-se para o Herói a fim de ouvir o resto da fala.

– Você sabe das consequências de estar indo se encontrar com ela, não sabe? – o Monkey agora estava sério.

– Você vai contar para o Sengoku-san. – sua afirmação estava mais para uma pergunta.

– Não. Eu também cometi meus "pecados", não vou te queimar. Mas entenda que qualquer outro marinheiro que o vir com ela dará com a língua nos dentes, e eu não poderei te proteger se isso acontecer. Fingirei desde sempre que nem sabia disso.

– Obrigado, Garp-san.

E horas mais tarde Aokiji estava em Water Seven. Desceu do navio de Garp sem avisar para onde ia. Podia sentir o sorriso enorme do avô de Luffy em suas costas, mas sequer virou-se para dizer "Até logo" ou "Te vejo mais tarde". Partiu em sua bicicleta rumo ao outro lado da cidade, para despistar quem quer que tenha se atrevido a segui-lo. Após confirmar que ninguém o havia seguido, foi à procura de Robin. Ainda tinha as palavras de Garp em sua mente, mas não iria deixar se acovardar. Observando os movimentos da cidade e as conversas paralelas, soube de quando Garp e toda sua frota haviam se encontrado com os Chapéus de Palha. Soube também que uma festa seria dada em comemoração à volta de Nico Robin à tripulação do Monkey-neto. Decidiu que seria aquela a sua oportunidade de vê-la. Já era tarde, e breve iria anoitecer. Espionou a festa toda por trás do paredão que cercava os piratas em festa, e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver Robin se aproximar dele. Obviamente, ela não sabia que ele estava ali. Assim que a mulher recostou-se à parede grossa que isolava o piscinão de Water Seven, Aokiji utilizou o poder de sua Akuma no Mi na tentativa de manter-se "frio", porque, literalmente, ele estava se sentindo "quente". Sussurrou para ela, por trás da parede.

– Fique onde está e escute, Nico Robin. – disse em seu tom mais neutro.

O suspiro dela de surpresa pôde ser escutado.

– Aokiji? – a voz de Robin era hesitante. A mulher sentiu-se acuada enquanto observava seu suco congelar instantaneamente, certamente obra da Hie Hie no Mi.

– Por que você não escapou como antes? Se você estiver sozinha, é capaz de escapar até mesmo da CP9. – Aokiji tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível.

– Eu já disse que agora é diferente de antes, não disse? – ela respondeu. – Eu não iria suportar vê-los morrendo.

– Há vinte anos atrás, o gigante que lutou por Ohara, Jaguar D. Saul, era um grande amigo meu. – mantinha-se atrás do paredão, virado de costas para ela. Ele não sabia, mas ela também se mantinha de costas para ele. Somente a parede maciça separava as costas de ambos. – Naquele dia, eu respeitei o desejo dele e deixei você escapar da ilha, assim, assumi a responsabilidade de ficar de olho em você. Mas, mesmo depois de vinte anos, não vi melhora alguma. – e ele estava sendo sincero. Realmente esperava que ela tivesse se tornado alguém honrada, não uma pirata. – Cheguei à conclusão de que eu não posso deixar você andar por aí livremente. Mas, acima de tudo, eu senti que você queria morrer. E pensei que dessa vez, o último sobrevivente de Ohara iria morrer. Claro que eu não imaginava que a CP9 iria ser derrotada daquela maneira. Então, você finalmente encontrou o lugar a que pertence?

– Sim. – foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu dizer. Estava nervosa com a presença do Almirante.

– Sendo certa ou errada, a decisão de Saul em te deixar viva... Daqui para frente, você pode me mostrar a resposta? – ele suspirou.

– É o que pretendo.

– Nico Robin...

– Sim?

– Me encontre aqui, neste mesmo lugar, hoje mais tarde, quando todos estiverem dormindo. – foram as últimas palavras do homem-gelo antes de resolver sumir de perto da festa.

– Aokiji! – Robin ainda correu na tentativa de vê-lo pessoalmente, mas assim que chegou ao outro lado do paredão, ele já havia desaparecido. Ficou com aquele convite fixo em seus pensamentos. O que ele queria?

Deveria aceitar o convite e ir vê-lo? Talvez não custasse nada. Ela tinha certeza que ele não estava ali para mata-la ou prendê-la, caso contrário já o teria feito. Robin sentia que ele estava ali em paz, que só queria conversar com ela. Resolveu depositar sua confiança nele e comparecer. Esperou que todos os outros Chapéus de Palha dormissem, e saiu de mansinho do hotel onde estavam "escondidos" (provavelmente não deveriam mais se considerar escondidos, já que o avô de Luffy os havia encontrado). Trocara seu pijama improvisado pela mesma roupa que estava usando antes: camisa rosa e calça azul, acompanhados de um par de sapatos de salto baixo. Foi correndo até o piscinão de Water Seven, esperando ver o Almirante ali. Só aí se lembrou que o local combinado era na verdade atrás do paredão. Usou uma das saídas do coliseu aquático e contornou todo o local a fim de encontra-lo. E Aokiji estava lá, exatamente no mesmo local onde antes os dois haviam se falado as escondidas. Estava de pé, recostado à parede, os braços cruzados, mas pela primeira vez não estava com sua máscara de dormir abaixada, o que significava que ele realmente ficara de tocaia enquanto a esperava.

– Estou aqui, Aokiji. – anunciou sem elevar a voz.

E ele se virou para ela, a expressão incompreensível.

– O que quer de mim? – os olhos azuis dela se destacavam à luz do luar.

Viu aquele homem estupidamente alto se desfazer da pose defensiva e se dirigir até ela. Ele não parecia estar com más intenções, mas ainda assim ela sentia medo, ainda mais lembrando de que se trata da arma mais poderosa da Marinha.

– Gostaria de me despedir de você. – disse ele com a voz calma.

– Despedir? Mas por... – Robin engoliu sua pergunta ao sentir as mãos grandes do Almirante repousarem sobre seus ombros, pesadas. – Por que alguém como você iria vir se despedir de mim?

– Digamos que exista um certo laço entre nós, e eu não gostaria de desfazê-lo de qualquer jeito. – disse o portador da Hie Hie no Mi, observando a expressão assustada e confusa no rosto dela.

A Chapéu de Palha de repente se sentiu trêmula com as palavras dele. "Laço" entre eles? E Aokiji iria "desfazê-lo"? Sua reação imediata seria de perguntar a que tipo de laço aquele homem se referia, apesar de a resposta lhe parecer óbvia, mas preferiu perguntar outra coisa.

– Por que vai desfazê-lo, Aokiji? Por que não mantê-lo? O que há de tão errado em mim para você preferir se afastar a se aproximar ou mesmo me matar ou prender com suas próprias mãos?

E ele mais uma vez a surpreendeu: abraçou-a. Robin foi tomada pelo sentimento de medo e urgência e começou a se debater entre os braços grandes e fortes dele. Lembrava-se que da última vez que ele a abraçou foi para congelá-la.

– Não...! Por favor, de novo não!

– Eu não vou congelá-la, Nico Robin. – foram as palavras necessárias para que ela se acalmasse – E não há nada de errado com você. Como disse, estou aqui para me despedir de você. De agora diante, seremos inimigos de verdade. Não mais nos veremos como velhos conhecidos e muito menos como amigos. Sabe nossa história, aquela em que eu apareço como o responsável por você estar livre e viva nos dias atuais? Esqueça-a. Fingiremos que isso nunca aconteceu, que você escapou por você mesma. Marinheiros não devem ajudar piratas, e isso é tudo.

As afirmações do Almirante estavam cheias de dor, talvez mágoa, rancor, ou quem sabe arrependimento. A arqueóloga sentia-se triste. Ergueu os braços e envolveu o corpo de Aokiji com eles, retribuindo o abraço.

– Você se arrependeu de ter me deixado ir? – perguntou sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar. Odiava despedidas.

– Eu nunca me arrependi de nada do que fiz por você até hoje. – foi a resposta dele, mais sincera impossível.

Robin, que estava com o rosto praticamente enterrado na roupa sobre o peito dele, afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos. Foi somente este o gesto necessário para deixar o Almirante totalmente vulnerável aos seus encantos femininos. Aqueles olhos celestes o fizeram prender a respiração por alguns instantes. Perdeu o foco da conversa. Esqueceu-se do que havia ido fazer ali. Tudo virou branco.

– Você não sabe o quanto me dói saber que nunca poderemos andar lado a lado como companheiros. – as palavras dela foram delicadamente sinceras.

E Aokiji não conseguiu ordenar palavras adequadas para respondê-la. Queria dizer o mesmo, mas estava mudo. Era mesmo lamentável que eles não pudessem ser amigos devido à vida que cada um escolheu para si. Impulsivamente, ele cometeu mais um de seus inúmeros crimes como marinheiro: pegou-a pelo rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou. A reação dela foi suspirar e agarrá-lo pelos pulsos, como que tentando alertá-lo o quão perigoso era fazer aquilo, pois os dois poderiam ser flagrados a qualquer momento. Robin não estava reprovando o beijo, mas a falta de cuidado do Faisão Azul. O local onde estavam não era apropriadamente escondido. Desistindo de fazê-lo parar em prol da segurança de ambos, fechou os olhos e se entregou ao gesto. Não era a primeira vez que era beijada ou abraçada, mas com certeza era a primeira em que ela não estava sendo obrigadaa fazer aquilo. Sim, havia muitos segredos a respeito dos seus doze anos servindo como parceira do ex-Shichibukai Crocodile, e um deles era que os dois mantinham um romance. Não era o tipo de aventura amorosa que toda mulher sonhava, sem sombra de dúvidas. A Chapéu de Palha não foi aceita no bando de Crocodile devido à sua habilidade de ler escrituras antigas e somente por isso. Ela não era útil somente _neste sentido_. O portador da Suna Suna no Mi viu nela uma parceira ideal para noites de prazer. Era jovem e muito bonita, por que não toma-la como sua mulher? Uniria o útil ao agradável e não teria o que perder. Lembrar-se da primeira noite com Crocodile – a noite em que ele revelou suas reais intenções para com ela – a fez estremecer e começar a sentir medo do que Aokiji pretendia. Gemeu em protesto ao beijo. Estava se lembrando de coisas horríveis e ficara com medo de passar novamente por tudo aquilo. Ele percebeu imediatamente a rejeição e a soltou.

– O que foi? – perguntou assustado com a recusa repentina dela.

Robin automaticamente se afastou mais dele e respondeu ofegante:

– Não foi nada. Só quero que pare com isso, Aokiji.

– Eu teria parado imediatamente e sem contestar se você tivesse recusado logo. Mas você aceitou e até correspondeu. Me pergunto o porquê de sua mudança repentina de decisão.

– Você não entenderia. – ela balançou a cabeça e resolveu interroga-lo para não ter que revelar nada – Por que fez isso, Aokiji? Desde quando se sente atraído por mim?

– Não sei. – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. Aquela pergunta era complexa demais. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça branca e assumiu uma expressão serena.

– Por isso nunca foi capaz de me prender ou me matar? – ela estava conseguindo fugir da pergunta dele aos poucos.

– Não é assim. Desde antes mesmo de te conhecer sempre fiz tudo do meu jeito. Digamos que eu tenha meu próprio senso de justiça. Não sou nenhum asno limitado a um cabresto. Eu faço o que considero mais justo.

– E você se sentiu justo no dia em que explodiu a minha ilha?

Não era uma provocação dela, sentiu ele, mas um lamento pelo passado de sua terra natal. O homem-gelo suspirou.

– As ordens eram claras, mas eu não concordei com a explosão do navio de refugiados. Foi uma atitude tomada sem o meu consentimento ou o do Almirante da Frota.

– Ordens... Elas valem tanto assim para um marinheiro? – Robin abraçava a si mesma enquanto falava tristemente.

– A Marinha não pode funcionar sem ordens. Se todos fizessem o que bem entendessem, jamais funcionaríamos como uma grande força a serviço da Lei deve funcionar.

– E pelas ordens você considerou que eu era igualmente perigosa como todos os outros arqueólogos de Ohara, mesmo sendo somente uma criança.

Aokiji não teve resposta para tal conclusão. De repente sentiu-se estúpido.

– Por mais que você diga que não é automático como a maioria dos marinheiros, no fim de tudo você está sempre acatando ordens, mesmo as mais absurdas. Você explodiu a minha ilha juntamente com seus colegas e depois foi ao meu encontro, apenas para me dizer que estou na sua lista negra. – a expressão triste da arqueóloga agora se mesclava a uma séria – Você é frio como o poder que recebeu da Akuma no Mi.

O Almirante do Gelo uniu as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la chama-lo de insensível. Revirou os olhos e respondeu:

– Sou frio quanto preciso ser. Mas agora não preciso ser frio.

– Seu coração amoleceu?

– Meu coração não está amolecido... – o tom da voz dele era ligeiramente de indignação – Está partido.

Robin congelou. Até quando mais aquele homem da Justiça iria continuar a surpreendê-la?

– Partido? – engoliu em seco.

– Sim. Partido porque a criança que um dia escolhi poupar hoje joga no lixo a oportunidade que lhe foi dada de ser alguém na vida. – e ele se aproximou novamente dela. – É por isso que estou aqui: para desfazer este laço antes que ele me prejudique mais.

– Aokiji... – ela começou a falar, mas perdeu as palavras assim que sentiu seu rosto ser novamente envolvido pelas mãos grandes do Almirante. Não havia mais o que dizer ou fazer: permitiu que ele a beijasse novamente.

Suas mãos foram levadas ao rosto dele, envolvendo-o em resposta às mãos que envolviam o seu rosto. Então ele se abaixou e a abraçou pelas pernas, erguendo-a em seguida em seus braços, de maneira a deixa-la um pouco acima do nível da cabeça dele. E assim Robin começou a notar mais claramente as grandes diferenças entre Aokiji e Crocodile. Enquanto sua boca pequena era coberta e massageada pelos lábios moderadamente carnudos do Almirante, lembrou-se dos beijos que o ex-Shichibukai costumava dá-la: apressados e agressivos, bem diferentes do que ela estava a receber agora, um beijo sutil, mas não menos quente. Sequer notou quando ele desceu e desceu, até se sentar ao chão com ela em seu colo envolvendo a cintura masculina com as pernas. O portador da Hie Hie no Mi sabia que não deveria estar se envolvendo tão profundamente com a "criminosa" que estava procurando há tanto tempo, mas tudo foi acontecendo de maneira tão rápida e natural que acabou se esquecendo de sua posição como Almirante da Marinha e da dela como pirata com uma recompensa de 79 milhões de berries. Simplesmente perdera a capacidade de se perceber cometendo um crime contra a instituição antipirataria a qual pertencia. Sim, ele estava, definitivamente, traindoa Marinha! Mas não havia como não trai-la naquele momento! Estava enfeitiçado. Não resistiu a seus instintos masculinos. Colocou o sobretudo de Almirante no chão e arrumou-o até que ficasse mais ou menos todo esticado. Deitou Nico Robin sobre o tecido branco, e se perdeu com ela naquela noite...

Lembrar-se do que fizeram em Water Seven o fazia sonhar acordado e desejar vê-la mais uma vez. Mas ele sabia que não podia mais continuar a trair a confiança de Sengoku. Jurara lealdade e combater todo e qualquer pirata quando resolveu se tornar marinheiro. Agora que notara, uma hora e meia já havia se passado desde que os três Almirantes começaram a jogar Risk, e Kizaru estava na liderança. O homem-da-luz, que começara a beber durante a partida, apesar do cheiro forte de álcool, ainda estava lúcido o suficiente para manter-se concentrado em suas estratégias. Contornava as próprias costeletas com os dedos, compulsivamente, enquanto aguardava sua vez, o roupão semiaberto expunha alguns pelos em seu peito pouco exercitado. Ao olhar para Akainu, a mesma expressão dura de sempre ornamentava sua face enquanto movia seus exércitos vermelhos no tabuleiro para enfrentar os de Aokiji. O peitoral musculoso e tatuado estava despido, revelando um homem exigente consigo mesmo em se tratando de boa forma e preparação para lutas; usava calças de tecido leve e estava descalço. Já o homem-gelo usava apenas uma calça branca igualmente leve como a do homem-magma, e uma camiseta preta justa. Como não parava de pensar em Robin, não conseguia bolar boas estratégias e estava com a menor pontuação. Era irresistível pensar nela, ainda mais depois que deitaram juntos. O cheiro dela, o toque suave de sua pele, a voz, as curvas, tudo ainda estava fresco em sua mente. E como ele desconfiava há tempos, ela não era virgem, o que serviu para fazê-lo detestar ainda mais o ex-Shichibukai Crocodile. Com certeza o homem-areia fora o primeiro homem dela, e Aokiji não duvidava que tudo tenha sido forçado.


	3. A diferença

Focada. Esta era a melhor palavra para definir Robin, sem sombra de dúvidas. Porque ela era focada em tudo: em suas leituras, suas interpretações, e em suas produções textuais também. Não era a toa que havia escolhido ser arqueóloga logo cedo. Na verdade, de início, a única razão para tornar-se uma estudiosa da história era conquistar sua própria liberdade e enfim poder estar ao lado de sua mãe. Jamais conseguiria uma vida digna se continuasse a servir como empregada doméstica na casa de sua tia. Nunca tivera direito a uma escola, mesmo uma pública, então procurou por si mesma aqueles famosos estudiosos da grande Biblioteca Central da ilha de Ohara. Tinha neles sua grande e verdadeira família. Aprendera a ler com eles, e aprendera, também, a gostar de desvendar os mistérios que circundavam o passado do mundo. Por anos, desde que aprendera a ler, Robin se manteve focada em seus estudos. Aos oito anos de idade, não possuía amigos, portanto não tinha nem como desfrutar de momentos de distração e prazer, restando, portanto, apenas tempo para o trabalho doméstico imposto por sua tia, e o que sobrasse de horas deveria ser para seus esforços para se tornar uma arqueóloga. Todos os arqueólogos em Ohara realizavam um exame para serem admitidos como tais, e obviamente Robin pretendia passar neste exame.

Estava lendo mais um livro que alocara da Biblioteca Central quando um tomate a acertou no rosto. Não precisou virar o rosto, pois as vozes zombeteiras de crianças já entregavam os seus agressores. Era triste, mas verdade: as crianças normais a odiavam, porque ela não era como elas, era considerada um monstrengo, algum filhote de aberração, pois a maioria das pessoas em Ohara nunca havia ouvido falar ou pouco sabia a respeito das Akuma no Mi. Robin tivera o azar (ou, quem sabe, a sorte) de comer, acreditando ser apenas uma fruta exótica, a Hana Hana no Mi, a Fruta da Flor, e imediatamente ganhou a habilidade de desdobrar qualquer parte de seu corpo em várias iguais, como pétalas. Desde que seus olhos azuis pudessem visualizar, ela podia, também, fazer seus membros multiplicados aparecerem em qualquer superfície. Isso a confortava às vezes, porque ela se via semelhante àquelas deusas antigas, de civilizações ainda mais longínquas, que eram retratadas possuindo de seis a oito braços, e que algumas vezes podiam ser representadas ao lado de animais exóticos. Robin não se lembrava de onde havia lido sobre tais divindades, mas sabia que pertenciam à mitologia de um povo de pele escura. Certamente lera em algum dos inúmeros livros da Biblioteca.

Como era naturalmente esperado de um ser vivo capaz de reagir a ações ou estímulos, Robin revidou o tomate que recebera no rosto fazendo seus braços se desdobrarem e multiplicarem até alcançar as cabeças dos garotos que a incomodavam, dando-lhe cascudos. As crianças imediatamente correram, xingando-a de monstro, como sempre fizeram, e antes que ela pudesse terminar a leitura de seu capítulo, a mãe de duas daquelas crianças apareceu para repreendê-la. Correu, não querendo mais ouvir aquela mulher acusando-a de atacar as outras crianças sem motivos ou chamando-a de monstro também. E na tarde daquele mesmo dia viu uma menininha que deveria ter a sua mesma idade andando de mãos dadas com os pais, alegando querer arroz caseiro no jantar, animada, enquanto os dois adultos riam. Ver aquele tipo de cena fazia o peito de Robin doer, pois ela sabia que não era órfã, mas mesmo assim não podia viver com sua mãe, visto que a mesma era uma arqueóloga e por isso viajava muito a trabalho, nunca tendo tempo de retornar à Ohara para ver a filha. Apesar de não lembrar nem do rosto de Nico Olvia, Robin sentia falta da mãe e sonhava com o dia em que ela retornaria do trabalho e a levaria consigo em suas expedições. E sempre que chegava em "casa", essa falta a sufocava mais ainda. Naquele dia a tia Roji havia saído e deixado um bilhete para a sobrinha:

"_Para Robin._

_Hoje é o aniversário de nossa filha, então nós três da família saímos para comer fora. Tem pão que sobrou do jantar para você, então coma bem. Tenha cuidado para não usar muita geleia. Quando você acabar de comer, antes de nós chegarmos, lave os pratos, limpe a casa, traga as roupas para dentro, e não se esqueça de ir para cima antes que fique muito tarde."_

A garota chorou enquanto limpava o chão da cozinha e da sala de estar. Não era considerada um membro da família, disso já sabia, mas não achava necessário que tia Roji fizesse tanta questão de salientar isso. Ao terminar seus afazeres, foi à Biblioteca devolver o livro que pegara para estudar, e foi recebida com festa pelos arqueólogos de Ohara. Havia passado no exame para graduar-se como arqueóloga, com destaque para o fato de ter acertado todas as questões do teste. Nunca alguém lhe fazia festas, a não ser os estudiosos da Biblioteca, porque a consideravam como uma irmãzinha. Sorrira diante de tantos elogios e saudações à nova arqueóloga de Ohara, mas bastou que mencionasse ao professor Clover que seu sonho era desvendar o mistério do Século Perdido e toda a equipe a censurou. Não que Clover não a achasse capaz ou quisesse privá-la de um sonho, mas ele temia que a garota fosse descoberta pelo Governo Mundial. A própria Nico Olvia, a quem Robin claramente puxara e estava seguindo os passos, estava sendo arduamente perseguida pelo Governo e pela Marinha. Todos os estudiosos que tentaram desvendar o Século Perdido haviam sido decapitados, mas Olvia tivera um pouco mais de sorte. Entristecida com a repreensão do professor, Robin tornou a se sentir excluída, desta vez, até mesmo por sua família da Biblioteca.

No dia seguinte, enquanto caminhava solitariamente pela praia de Ohara, Robin se deparou com um homem anormalmente grande caído sobre a areia, a aparência desgastada e ferida. Certamente era um gigante, ela já havia lido a respeito deles nos livros da Biblioteca. Socorreu o gigante desconhecido mostrando-lhe onde havia água, e assim fez sua primeira amizade com um não membro da Biblioteca. Ao contrário das crianças e dos pais de Ohara, o gigante, que se apresentou como Jaguar D. Saulo, não parecia incomodado com o fato de Robin possuir um poder oriundo de uma Fruta do Diabo. Pelo contrário, ele ficara radiante, e contou à garota que já havia estado na Grand Line e que já conhecera muitas pessoas com poderes de frutas incríveis. Por outro lado, ele também lhe pedira que não mencionasse a ninguém que ele estava escondido no litoral de Ohara. Estava sendo perseguido. Mesmo não entendendo a gravidade da situação, Robin jurara não contar a ninguém, o que cumpriu fielmente, e no fim das contas aprendeu a sorrir com Saulo. Aquele gigante tinha um dom incrível de passar-lhe segurança, e sugeriu que a garota conhecesse o mar, o explorasse em busca de seus verdadeiros amigos, que certamente estariam por aí em algum lugar do mundo, apenas esperando para conhecê-la. Para Saulo, ninguém nascia para viver só.

Foi quando aquele dia, o dia em que Ohara fora reduzida a cinzas, chegou, trazendo consigo todos os pesadelos e fantasmas do passado de Nico Robin. Nico Olvia havia retornado à ilha após ter sido a única sobrevivente da expedição de trinta arqueólogos de Ohara em busca dos segredos do Século Perdido, mas decidira cortar todos os laços que ainda tinha com os arqueólogos de sua terra natal e também com sua própria filha, a fim de proteger a todos o máximo que conseguisse. Ela não permitiria que Robin fosse filha de uma criminosa. Robin não deveria saber de nada, nem tão pouco ser uma arqueóloga. É claro, Olvia não imaginava que a garota àquela altura já havia se graduado como uma, um verdadeiro gênio de Ohara. A CP9 também aportou em Ohara, decidida a prender todos os estudiosos da Biblioteca Central e mandar decapitá-los como punição por desobedecer ao Governo. Foi através de profundas investigações que a divisão de assassinos a serviço do Governo Mundial descobrira que todos os arqueólogos que já foram detidos por cometer o crime de investigar o Século Perdido eram de Ohara, e, portanto, a ilha deveria servir de exemplo a qualquer estudioso que estivesse se escondendo em qualquer um dos quatro cantos do mundo.

Aquele dia fora tempestuoso para Robin. Correra para avisar aos arqueólogos sobre o que Saulo lhe dissera: diversos navios da Marinha estavam a caminho de Ohara, o que significava que logo haveria um ataque em massa. A CP9 já havia se encarregado de mentir para as pessoas da ilha, alegando que estavam ali para protegê-las dos criminosos de Ohara, pois estes estariam estudando o Século Perdido com o objetivo de construir armas de destruição em massa, e ordenando a todos que corressem imediatamente para o navio de fuga disponibilizado na costa oeste da ilha. Obviamente, a garota não chegara a tempo de ajudá-los a fugir, e logo todos os arqueólogos foram detidos e levados algemados para o centro da cidade, enquanto a grandiosa Biblioteca Central era, aos poucos, pulverizada. Para Robin, mais chocante do que ver uma mulher ferida (sua mãe, que fora rapidamente nocauteada pelos comparsas de Spandine) sendo jogada ao chão como se fosse um saco de lixo, foi ver o professor Clover ser silenciado, diante de todos, com um tiro no peito. A menina não acreditava no nível de crueldade que testemunhava, mas mesmo assim conseguiu gravar bem as palavras ditas pelo velho arqueólogo, palavras estas que eram perigosas demais para serem lançadas diante de oficiais do Governo. Talvez, se Clover tivesse ficado calado, poderia ter tido uma chance de sobreviver, pensava Robin.

– Você é... a minha mãe?! – Robin exclamou para a mulher capturada pelos homens de Spandine.

Havia reconhecido algo naquela mulher, e a garota sentia que só poderia ser sua mãe. Sabia que era idiotice se entregar daquele jeito, mas a emoção falava mais alto, era mais forte do que Robin podia reprimir. Enquanto a via se afastar de si, tinha ainda mais certeza de que era a arqueóloga Olvia sendo praticamente arrastada pelos comparsas do líder da CP9, que pretendiam interroga-la.

– Eu sou a Robin! Eu cresci muito! Não me reconhece?! – gritou mais vezes para a mãe.

Não fossem os canhões dos navios de guerra da Marinha, ue começaram a disparar contra a ilha atrapalhando totalmente o trabalho de Spandine e seus homens, mãe e filha certamente teriam sido exterminadas ali mesmo, juntas. Haviam acabado de se reencontrar, e Robin logo precisou ser retirada dos braços de Olvia mais uma vez. A arqueóloga implorara a Saulo que salvasse sua filha, e designou à pequena a importantíssima missão de sobreviver e ensinar às próximas gerações os segredos do Século Perdido e a arte de ler os lendários Poneiglyphs*. Robin tinha que viver, ou tudo o que os estudiosos de Ohara se empenharam tanto para descobrir e aprender seria jogado no lixo.

"_VIVA, ROBIN!"_, a frase ecoou em sua mente forte o suficiente para acordá-la no meio da noite. Estava sonhando com sua infância, mas as lembranças ainda ferviam tão recentes em sua cabeça. Ainda podia ouvir os sons de explosões ecoando de todos os lados por onde Saulo corria com ela aninhada entre as duas grandes mãos de gigante. Ainda podia ver Saulo diante de si atacando seus próprios subordinados a fim de proteger a pequena arqueóloga, usando suas mãos poderosas para agarrar e erguer um navio inteiro da Marinha e em seguida atirá-lo em outro navio. Sim, Saulo era um Vice-Almirante, mas estava foragido, pois ajudara Nico Olvia a escapar da prisão. E, finalmente, Robin ainda se lembrava de ter visto, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele, Aokiji, na época um Vice-Almirante como Saulo. O marinheiro havia visto o gigante atacando os homens que um dia comandara, e logo o rendeu com suas _partisans_ de gelo.

– Kuzan – disse Saulo, a expressão temerosa.

– Ora, se o Buster Call fosse obstruído por ex-membro da Marinha, não seria uma coisa ridícula? – ironizou Aokiji, apesar de sua expressão estar séria.

– Kuzan, você se orgulha de participar deste genocídio? Acorde! – implorou o gigante – Isso é muito suspeito! Não é possível que você também não tenha notado que isso tudo não passa de um EXEMPLO!

– Se isto é para um bem maior, não temos escolhas – rebateu Aokiji, inabalável – Estes pesquisadores estão infringindo a lei. O que chamamos de "justiça" muda de conceito dependendo de qual lado você está. Por isso não posso julgar o seu entendimento de justiça. Porém, se você se opõe a nós, a ponto de nos ferir, eu não deixarei passar.

Naquele momento uma nova explosão chamou a atenção dos três: o navio de fuga disponibilizado pela Marinha fora bombardeado... Por outro navio da Marinha! Robin se esforçou para lembrar se naquele dia prestara atenção nas atitudes e posturas do Faisão Azul, e logo a expressão de incredulidade que ele estampara no rosto lhe veio à mente.

– O navio de evacuação foi bombardeado! – algum marinheiro gritou, aterrorizado com a cena.

– Veio do navio do Vice-Almirante Sakazuki! – outro concluiu.

– É assim que a justiça sobrepõe as injustiças?! Você ainda pode sentir orgulho depois disso?! – Saulo chamou a atenção de Aokiji ao tentar esmaga-lo com sua mão gigante, estava furioso e chocado com a cena do navio repleto de inocentes totalmente destruído.

– Nunca consenti com os exageros daquele imbecil! – Kuzan exclamou em resposta, referindo-se a Sakazuki, aquele que seria o Almirante Akainu anos mais tarde.

Saulo tão logo já estava correndo para o outro lado com Robin novamente em suas mãos, aproveitando-se do breve momento de distração do colega, e este rapidamente contornou a situação atingindo o gigante com uma rajada de gelo, levando-o ao chão.

"_Robin, fuja!" _, a frase dita por Saulo ecoou na mente de Robin enquanto tentava se recordar de cada mínimo detalhe daquela cena. Enquanto o seu grande amigo a encorajava a fugir na jangada que ele havia preparado para si mesmo objetivando deixar Ohara o quanto antes possível, a garota via a figura de Aokiji se aproximando perigosamente. Ela tremia, mas não queria simplesmente deixar Saulo para trás, e acabou por presenciar o momento em que o ex-Vice-Almirante era rápida e gradualmente congelado pelo colega. Ela correu, o mais longe e depressa possível, na direção contrária à de Aokiji, mas acabou por reencontrá-lo, mais à frente, sentado quase tranquilamente ao lado de um pequeno barco.

– Justiça absoluta – dizia Kuzan – É sabido que as vezes pode levar as pessoas à loucura. Eu decidi que deixarei você escapar desta ilha. Uma semente que foi protegida por Saulo, e que eu imagino no que irá se tornar. Você é livre para odiar a quem quiser, mas acho que deveria se considerar sortuda de ainda ter sua vida. Tente viver ao máximo. Deixei um caminho de gelo no mar. Viaje em linha reta neste pequeno bote, e logo chegará a uma ilha. E não se esqueça: eu não sou seu amigo. Se você cometer algum deslize, serei o primeiro inimigo a captura-la.

– Minha mãe ainda está na ilha! – gritou a menininha.

– Ela não sobreviverá – respondeu Aokiji, frio como a Hie Hie no Mi – Mas se é tão doloroso para a ponto de você preferir morrer, está livre para fazê-lo.

Logo, não restara mais nada à pobre pequena arqueóloga a não ser forçar a risada "dereshi" que aprendera com Saulo, risada esta que ele dissera que deveria ser usada nos momentos difíceis a fim de acalentar a si mesmo. Robin não sabia, mas foi vista escapando de Ohara naquele pequeno bote, e somente não fora perseguida pela CP9 porque Aokiji congelara a água ao redor do navio de Spandine e seus homens, impedindo-os de sair do lugar.

Levantou-se na cama, ficando sentada, já sem sono. Arrumando a franja com uma das mãos, Robin se lembrou de como aos poucos foi descobrindo o quanto a Marinha podia ser baixa mesmo com uma criança: a cada cidade ou vila em que a garota chegava, mais e mais pessoas comentavam espantadas sobre a capacidade demoníaca de Nico Robin de ter afundado seis navios de guerra da Marinha tendo apenas oito anos de idade e de ter conseguido, ainda, enganar o Vice-Almirante Kuzan, fugindo deste. Eram especulações que não faziam o menor sentido, mas que a Marinha permitia que se espalhassem e fossem alimentadas. O que importava, afinal, era somente a captura da **criminosa** Nico Robin, última **terrorista** da ilha de Ohara, que pretendia desvendar os Poneiglyphs* a fim de ter em mãos as maiores armas de destruição em massa que o mundo já viu.

Trabalhou em diversas casas oferecendo serviços domésticos às pessoas, em troca de comida e teto, mas todas sempre a traíam. Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém bom no mundo, como se todas as pessoas somente se importassem com o dinheiro. Desta forma, Robin procurou então juntar-se a tripulações piratas em busca de proteção. Não precisava de pessoas bondosas, não mais, pois se todas aquelas para as quais ela trabalhou eram consideradas "boas", melhor que vivesse entre as pessoas consideradas "más".

– Eu já ouvi falar de você, Nico Robin! – era a tradicional reação dos capitães piratas – Também somos procurados. Te daremos comida se nos fizer alguns servicinhos.

Mas sempre todos eram atacados e capturados pelas tropas do Quartel General da Marinha enquanto Robin, como sempre, fugia pela porta dos fundos. Tornara-se um agouro. Por onde passasse, fosse entre pessoas comuns fosse entre piratas, coisas ruins aconteciam àqueles que lhe dessem comida e teto. Ela trazia desgraça aonde chegava. **Ela era um** **problema**.

– Nico Robin, gostaria que me emprestasse o seu poder. Parece que você pode ler os Poneiglyphs, correto? – a voz grave de Crocodile fora a última a admiti-la em uma tripulação pirata, antes dos Chapéus de Palha – Além do que... Já tem ciência do quanto pode ser "prestativa"?

Aquele homem a olhava como um lobo ao encurralar um cordeiro: devorava-a por inteira com os olhos. Somente esta lembrança a fazia arrepiar-se. Os doze anos em que estivera na Baroque Works... Doze anos de **casamento **com Crocodile... Doze anos de prisão em uma organização criminosa, apesar de aquela ter sido a sua única alternativa para manter-se viva e nutrida.

– Não sei do que está falando – respondeu a jovem, não entendendo de fato onde aquele pirata queria chegar – Sei fazer muitas coisas. Posso cozinhar, lavar, passar, tudo o que você precisar para ter uma vida confortável.

– Não, não, não – ele zombou, sacudindo as mãos em movimentos negativos – Não preciso de uma escrava doméstica. Se fosse isto o que eu desejasse, mandaria meus homens pegarem alguma mulher qualquer por aí para fazer tudo isso para mim.

Ela o olhou confusa, piscando algumas vezes os orbes azuis.

– Não, definitivamente você não nasceu para ser uma mera empregada doméstica, Nico Robin – quando ele se levantou, ela teve instintivamente o impulso de dar alguns passos para trás, temerosa – Você nasceu para algo "mais". Só precisa fazer por merecer.

Crocodile fez uma pausa apenas para observar as feições nervosas daquele rosto bonito e fino, e prosseguiu:

– Diga-me, quantos anos você tem?

– Dezesseis – respondeu sem rodeios.

– Entendo – levou a mão do gancho ao queixo de Robin, fazendo-a erguer o rosto para ele – Considerando a vida fugitiva que leva, posso afirmar sem medo que nunca teve um namorado.

Robin corou e engoliu seco, estava a um triz de reagir mal àquelas investidas estranhas do pirata.

– A partir de hoje você se chamará Miss All Sundays. Será a companheira de Mister Zero, que sou eu – declarou enquanto analisava os orbes azuis arregalados da garota – Seremos um **casal**, e comandaremos todos os outros casais da Baroque Works, compreendeu?

– Sim, senhor – ela assentiu e virou o rosto, não gostando de ser tocada pela curvatura fria do gancho dele – Mister Zero.

Apesar de Crocodile sempre a olhar como se estivesse prestes a ataca-la a qualquer momento, ele nunca chegou a de fato agarrá-la nos dois primeiros anos de Robin na Baroque Works. À medida que a garota amadurecia enquanto mulher e também como criminosa profissional, ela entendia mais o que o Shichibukai queria dizer com "seremos um casal", e buscava formas de escapar de suas mãos sempre que ficavam a sós. Não queria um homem. Não precisava de um. Só precisava de um lugar para chamar de "lar" e de condições para dar continuidade aos seus estudos. Parecia-lhe asqueroso entregar-se a alguém que não conhecia em troca de dinheiro, pensara sempre que cogitara trabalhar em prostíbulos. As anfitriãs das casas costumavam afirmar que aquela era a forma mais fácil de uma mulher ganhar a vida e garantiam que o lucro era bom, mas Robin nunca conseguiu engolir tal ideia. Crocodile não lhe era estranho, não após dois anos de convivência com ele, mas ainda assim a arqueóloga sentia calafrios quando imaginava o que ele pretendia fazer com ela. Aquele homem não desejava ser como um cliente para ela, tanto que sempre puniu ou matou a todos que ousassem olhá-la de maneira estranha e até então nunca a havia tomado à força quando ela se recusara ser beijada, mas também nunca demonstrou sentir algo de especial pela garota. E como Robin sempre imaginou, aquela era apenas uma questão de tempo, e logo chegou o dia em que Crocodile perdeu a paciência, mesmo nunca tendo feito um mínimo de esforço para conquista-la ou seduzi-la.

– Dezoito anos – ele disse a ela – Dois anos de amadurecimento. Já aprendeu muita coisa de lá para cá, não é, Nico Robin?

Ela se voltou para ele, a taça com vinho em uma das mãos. Estava a olhar para a cidade lá fora através das grandes janelas do escritório de Crocodile.

– Sim – respondeu sem emoção.

– Já deixei o seu dinheiro em seu quarto – ele comentou se aproximando dela, sua mão normal a segurar uma taça com vinho também - Poderá gastá-lo no que quiser.

– Eu vi, agradeço por lembrar-se de meu aniversário, Crocodile – respondeu Robin, observando-o se aproximar com uma expressão de indiferença.

Ele parou de frente para ela e ergueu a taça.

– Um brinde a mais uma etapa cumprida, e ao seu aniversário – disse o chefe da Baroque Works, o habitual sorriso cínico estampando-lhe a face.

Robin ergueu a dela também, forjando um sorriso, e quando os dois tocaram as taças, uma na outra, Crocodile deu mais alguns passos à frente e se curvou parar poder alcançar o rosto dela, virando a cabeça de lado, beijando-a repentinamente. Robin não correspondeu, ficando apenas imóvel, fechando os olhos somente por reflexo, meio apreciando o forte gosto de tabaco e vinho tinto que ele carregava na boca. Era a primeira vez que era beijada. Quando ele afastou os lábios finos dos dela, a arqueóloga reabriu os olhos, encarando-o num misto de estranheza e indiferença.

– Sabe... – ele levou o gancho à cintura da mulher – Creio que já não seja mais tão nova para isso.

– Sabia que estava somente esperando até que eu parecesse preparada – concluiu Robin, indo deixar sua taça na mesa do escritório, mas não conseguindo se livrar do gancho que quase se encaixava perfeitamente em sua cintura – Sabe, a maioridade é aos vinte anos**. Ainda faltam dois anos para que eu chegue nisso.

Ele deu o último gole em sua taça e a deixou vazia sobre a mesa também, mantendo o gancho a segurar a jovem mulher pela cintura, e deu uma última tragada em seu charuto.

– Você sempre foi mais madura para a sua idade – enfiou o charuto no cinzeiro da mesa – Considere isto um elogio. Está sempre um passo à frente de todas as mulheres de sua mesma idade, e até mesmo de alguns homens, mais velhos ou não.

Agora com a mão normal livre, ele a pegou pelo queixo, fazendo-a erguer o rosto, como fizera na primeira vez em que conversaram a sós. Robin suspirou, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado: estava mais do que claro que havia chegado a sua hora de ser feita mulher. Só não esperava que acontecesse tão cedo. No fundo ela realmente achou que Crocodile esperaria até que atingisse a maioridade, ao menos. É claro que ela estava novamente errada sobre ele.

– Mas nunca estará à frente de mim – ele acrescentou, sombrio – Porque **eu **sou o comandante desta organização. Ninguém aqui dentro pode me ultrapassar.

E tornou a beijá-la assim que notou uma sombra de temor passar por aquele rosto delicado: havia amedrontado-a, e se divertira com o resultado, tão claro na expressão facial daquela linda mulher. Sim, ela era simplesmente **linda**, e nem mesmo o infame Crocodile se via resistente perante tamanho poder de sedução. Ela não precisava falar-lhe com doçura, andar de maneira insinuadora ou trajar algo menos composto, somente a sua presença já era o suficiente para arrematar corações masculinos. Ele não a amava, mas a queria somente para si e para sempre. Um tesouro valioso demais para ser deixado à disposição de terceiros, e para sua sorte, ele tinha o poder de monopolizá-lo.

Robin não tinha para onde fugir: se reagisse mal poderia ser punida, se tentasse fugir, obviamente seria pega, logo, a única alternativa que restara era a de levar as mãos ao peito daquele homem enquanto o permitia beijá-la. Tinha que deixa-lo fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que Crocodile não era o tipo de homem que aceitava um "não" como resposta, e que não hesitava em matar quando achava que era a solução mais viável. Rapidamente, ela aprendeu a corresponder ao beijo, imitando os movimentos da língua insinuosa dele no interior da boca, mas suas mãos permaneciam estáticas, tímidas, sobre o peitoral masculino, sem saber por onde começar ou para onde ir. Não era de todo desagradável sentir-se ser apertada contra o corpo grande e relativamente forte dele, mas o fato de estarem se beijando a fazia sentir-se mal. Robin sabia, mesmo não tendo experiência alguma com questões amorosas e sexuais, que o beijo significava algo mais entre aqueles que o praticavam. Não estava certo beijar aquele homem se não o desejava como amante e muito menos como marido, mas se aquela era a ordem de Mister Zero, teria que acatar. Mantendo-a perto de si com o gancho em sua fina cintura, Crocodile levou a mão normal ao rosto, depois pescoço, e por fim, o busto da garota, que corou e não pôde deixar de gemer, constrangida. Havia virado o rosto para o lado, interrompendo o beijo, mas o Shichibukai não pareceu se importar com isso, e logo levara os lábios ao pescoço de Robin, beijando-a e sugando-a ali enquanto sua mão explorava-lhe o busto coberto pelo vestido de festa que ela usava. Em poucos instantes aquela mão estava apertando-a no ventre, e depois chegou mais embaixo, passando a tocá-la indevidamente, empurrando parte do tecido para o meio de suas pernas, arrancando-lhe um segundo gemido, porém, desta vez fazendo-a se afastar.

É claro que Robin não tinha o direito de querer ou não continuar com aquilo, pois era uma ordem. Crocodile logo a trouxe de volta para perto de si e tornou a tocá-la de maneira sexual enquanto a olhava com um misto de repreensão e sadismo no olhar. Ela se sentia agredida, mas sabia que teria que se acostumar, pois dali pra frente eles iriam repetir essa mesma cena várias vezes, o que consumaria a sua condição de companheira dele. Foi levada ao chão e ele lhe separou as pernas com autoridade. Não havia nenhum quarto próximo dali e Crocodile não se daria o trabalho de leva-la a um. Esperava Robin que ao menos a sua primeira experiência sexual se realizasse sobre uma cama, algum plano confortável, mas mais uma vez estava errada a respeito das intenções de Crocodile.

As outras vezes depois daquela foram menos desconfortáveis: o Shichibukai parecera ter entendido o quanto Robin reprovara ter tido relações com ele no chão, e passou a leva-la para a cama dele sempre que tinha vontade. Às vezes a própria Nico Robin não entendia porque não era ao menos um pouco feliz ou realizada. Tinha tudo o que uma mulher podia querer: Crocodile a cobria com as melhores marcas de roupas e perfumes, dava-lhe o que houvesse de melhor para comer e sexo não faltava, tudo desde que Robin se mantivesse fiel a ele e à Baroque Works, o que de fato ela foi, por doze anos inteiros. Ela até aprendera a rir com cinismo e a roubar, fraudar, participar de alguns assassinatos, tudo sem se sentir remorsos. Robin não era mais uma boa menina como antes costumava ser, nem havia condições de continuar a sê-la. Se as pessoas a odiavam ela simplesmente as odiaria de volta... Acordou, notando-se mais uma vez sonhando com seu próprio passado.

No dia seguinte ela estava debruçada sobre o parapeito do navio Revolucionário, pensando, refletindo, e seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de um dos integrantes do Exército Revolucionário, que a haviam resgatado de sua condição escravista em Tequila Wolf.

– Desculpe? – disse ao homem, balançando a cabeça para ordenar melhor seus pensamentos.

– O que a fez mudar de ideia? – ele indagou – Agora você concorda em ir conosco a Baltigo. De qualquer forma, estamos todos felizes com a sua decisão. Dragon-san sempre quis conhece-la.

– Oh, sim – ela sorriu, mas permaneceu de costas para os revolucionários, observando o mar além da grande Ponte em East Blue – Se eu soubesse que havia pessoas como vocês, desejaria muito que tivessem vindo atrás de mim antes.

– N-Nossas desculpas! – o líder daquele grupo ergueu as mãos em rendição – Não tínhamos ideia de que você trabalhava para o Crocodile.

Ela virou o rosto de lado e falou-lhe amigavelmente:

– Era só uma piada. Só estava brincando. Sem ofensas, mas estou feliz como as coisas tomaram o seu rumo.

Antes que eles pudessem reagir ao comentário, alguém do outro lado do navio do Exército gritou:

– Zarpar! Vamos direto a Baltigo!

Robin suspirou e apreciou o movimento suave do navio a zarpar, satisfeita que finalmente estava se afastando daquele país horrendo. Soran, a garota que a encontrara desmaiada dentro de uma cratera na neve, havia lhe dito que Tequila Wolf na verdade era uma colônia repleta de pessoas consideradas criminosas ou traidoras pelo Governo Mundial, e lá todas tinham que trabalhar todos os dias na construção da Ponte Gigante, que tinha como objetivo unificar as ilhas no East Blue, mas que já estava sendo construída fazia setecentos anos. Robin fora parar lá assim que foi tocada pela _pata de urso_ do Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, em Sabaody. Não sabia por que fora enviada para lá e nem o que havia acontecido com Luffy e todos os outros Chapéus de Palha, mas agora podia respirar tranquila porque o Exército Revolucionário rendera todos os guardas de Tequila e libertara todos os escravos. Assim que notaram que se tratava da famosa Nico Robin, os soldados resolveram leva-la a seu líder, Monkey D. Dragon, pai de Luffy. A princípio Robin não quisera ir, desejando apenas retornar a Sabaody e reencontrar seus amigos, mas acabou desistindo assim que vira a manchete mais recente dos jornais mundiais:

"_**O Chapéu de Palha está vivo! E tocou 16 badaladas no Sino de Ox por uma Nova Era em Marineford."**_

A arqueóloga sorriu assim que seus orbes azuis pousaram na foto de Luffy, que assumira uma postura de luto diante dos fotógrafos em Marineford. Notou a tatuagem que ele fizera no braço, e imediatamente entendeu o recado do Capitão Chapéu de Palha: o bando deveria reunir-se em Sabaody dali a dois anos, no bar Estorção da ex-pirata Shakky.

– Robin-san, venha para dentro – sugeriu-lhe o líder do grupo de revolucionários do navio – Está frio aqui fora.

E de fato, dava para se ver as respirações de todos a provocarem pequenas nuvens brancas próximas a seus rostos.

– Eu estou bem aqui – respondeu Robin – Eu sou uma pirata e vocês são revolucionários. Não posso confiar em vocês assim tão fácil. Não posso ir para uma cabine onde não existam saídas.

– Como? Não possuímos nenhuma má intenção com você! – implorou o revolucionário.

– Deixe-me ficar aqui. Quando eu estava sozinha, vivia assim o tempo todo.

– Certo. Lamento pela insistência – ele se desculpou, e logo em seguida ordenou a seus companheiros que trouxessem cobertores e comida e bebida quentes para Robin.

"_Luffy, você realmente acredita que posso ficar mais forte sendo conduzida pelos mares com seu pai? Nunca pensei que ficaria mais forte por alguém antes..."_, ela pensou consigo mesma, sorrindo ao lembrar-se do garoto Monkey. Acreditava nele e o seguiria até o Inferno se fosse necessário. Devia muito àquele jovem pirata, e por ele daria sua vida. Aliás, daria sua vida por qualquer um de seus companheiros Chapéus de Palha. Eram sua família, os companheiros longínquos dos quais o gigante Saulo falou-lhe há vinte anos, que estariam esperando-a em algum lugar pelo mundo.

Quando a noite caiu naquele navio Revolucionário, Robin somente adentrou a cabine dos homens para procurar açúcar. Iria preparar um chá para si mesma, para ver se conseguia dormir. Sentia-se inquieta demais, e não era por causa do frio lá fora, que já havia amenizado. Ao abrir a geladeira, a pequena corrente de ar frio que se chocou com suavidade contra o seu corpo agasalhado a fez lembrar-se _dele_. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se à agradável sensação de sentir-se acariciada pelo ar gelado. Onde Aokiji estaria naquele momento? Ele teria se ferido durante a Guerra dos Melhores? O quanto poderia ter se machucado durante o conflito? Estaria o Almirante do Gelo pensando nela naquele momento? Eram todas questões que ela levantara nos poucos segundos em que ficou estática de olhos fechados diante da geladeira, até flagrar-se fazendo algo idiota e por fim fechar o eletrodoméstico, indo para fora da cabine novamente, com o açucareiro em mãos para fazer seu chá. Sentou-se no sofá que os soldados revolucionários a deram para dormir mais confortavelmente do lado de fora e começou a preparar o remédio caseiro para dormir.

Aokiji tem sido um de seus pensamentos mais insistentes dos últimos dias. Desde aquele dia, quando os Chapéus de Palha se reuniram para comemorar o retorno de Robin à tripulação, que findou na primeira relação íntima entre a arqueóloga e o Almirante, Robin não conseguia parar de especular a respeito dos pensamentos, ideias e atitudes de Kuzan. Na pior das hipóteses, ela imaginava que talvez o Faisão Azul da Marinha tivesse cometido um pequeno (ou grande) deslize ao sentir-se tentado a beijá-la e toma-la como sua naquela noite. Homens eram fracos, facilmente podiam ser dominados pelo poder de sedução feminino, Robin aprendera. Diversas vezes utilizara seus encantos para enganar alguns marmanjos que poderiam atrapalhar os planos de Crocodile. A julgar pela cantada barata que Aokiji lançara à Nami na ilha de Long Ring Long, provavelmente ele também era vulnerável a mulheres bonitas. Girava a pequena colher no centro da xícara com chá enquanto tornava a pensar nele. Nunca havia feito sexo da maneira como fizera com ele. Estava acostumada com beijos rápidos e pouco significativos, formas de toma-la autoritárias, e quase nenhuma troca de olhares durante a relação. Crocodile não era sentimental e nem precisava o ser, isso ele demonstrava na forma como tomava Robin e a submetia a suas vontades. O beijo que ela recebera de Aokiji fora tão verdadeiro que nem sequer parecia real. Ela quase chorara ao ter seus lábios cobertos pelos do Almirante, era incrível demais que A Sétima Chapéu de Palha, que sempre fora um problema às vidas de todos que se relacionavam com ela, enfim estivesse sendo desejada por um homem que não a via como uma mera ostentação.

Não sabia se o queria por perto agora para que pudessem repetir o feito daquela noite ou se preferia que suas diferenças os mantivessem separados. Ainda tinha aquele momento em sua cabeça, tão marcante fora, mas tinha plena consciência do quão inapropriado era um marinheiro relacionar-se com uma pirata, e vice-versa. Se os colegas de profissão de Aokiji sequer sonhassem com esta ideia, ele estaria liquidado. Fechou os olhos ao bebericar o chá que ela mesma preparara, e logo aquelas insistentes lembranças lhe vieram à mente: fora beijava com gentileza por lábios macios e melhor definidos que os de Crocodile, e suas mãos foram tocar os breves cachos dos cabelos volumosos; deixou-se ser deitada sobre o sobretudo branco do Oficial da Marinha e passou uma perna pela lateral do corpo do Almirante; ele se arrumou sobre o corpo curvilíneo de Robin e logo foi aceito entre suas pernas; enquanto ela abraçava a cintura masculina com as coxas... Abriu os olhos e notou-se mais calma e sonolenta. Afinal, o chá começara a fazer efeito. Pôs a xícara agora vazia no chão ao lado do sofá e se encolheu enfiando-se nas cobertas. Descobrira recentemente que adorava o frio. Fazia-a lembrar-se _dele_.


End file.
